Tupac Shakur
Tupac Amaru Shakur (nacido Lesane Parish Crooks, East Harlem, Nueva York, 16 de junio de 1971-Las Vegas; 13 de septiembre de 1996) también conocido como 2Pac, Pac, Makaveli o simplemente Tupac, fue un rapero, actor, poeta y activista estadounidense. Vendió más de 100 millones de discos en todo el mundo hasta el año 2009, convirtiéndose en el rapero con mas ventas en el mundo. La revista Rolling Stone lo ubicó como el mejor rapero de todos los tiempos, en su lista de los mejores raperos de la historia y About.com lo nombró el rapero más influyente de la historia. Sus letras y discursos revolucionarios, muchos de ellos polémicos, hablaban de libertad y críticas hacia el gobierno y la policía, lo que le causó grandes problemas hasta el día de su muerte. También sobre crecer alrededor de la violencia, debido a que se crió en Harlem, un distrito con mucha pobreza, los abusos hacia la mujer y las dificultades de los barrios. Inicialmente, Shakur estuvo de gira y era bailarín de apoyo del grupo de hip-hop alternativo Digital Underground. Tupac se convirtió en el blanco de demandas y problemas legales. Recibió cinco disparos y fue víctima de un robo en el vestíbulo de un estudio de grabación de la Productora Bad Boy Records en Nueva York. Tras ello, Shakur comenzó a sospechar que otras figuras en la industria del rap tenían conocimiento previo del incidente y que no le advirtieron, por el cual la controversia de este tema contribuyó a que se desencadenara la rivalidad entre las costas Este y Oeste de los Estados Unidos. Posteriormente, Tupac fue condenado por agresión sexual, sentenciado entre un año y medio y cuatro años y medio de prisión. Tras cumplir ocho meses, el consejero delegado de Death Row Records, Marion "Suge" Knight, pagó la fianza y el rapero fue liberado de prisión. A cambio de la ayuda económica de Suge, Tupac accedió a grabar tres álbumes bajo el sello de Death Row. Finalmente, se demostró la inocencia de Shakur sobre los hechos anteriores. En la noche del 7 de septiembre de 1996, sufrió tres heridas de bala en un tiroteo desde un coche en el área metropolitana de Las Vegas, en Nevada. Murió seis días después de insuficiencia respiratoria y paro cardíaco en el Centro Médico Universitario de Las Vegas. Sus éxitos y su enorme capacidad de escribir y producir álbumes hasta tal punto de escribir canciones en unos cuantos minutos, como Hail Mary, lo llevaron a dejar álbumes terminados antes de tiempo, y dejar la impresionante cifra de 7 álbumes póstumos (después de muerto). También fue reconocido como una de las 10 celebridades fallecidas más ricas del mundo y en 2003 fue votado en primera posición por los telespectadores en el "MTV's 22 Greatest MCs". y al año siguiente, la revista Vibe lo denominó como el mejor rapero de todos los tiempos. Biografía thumb|250px|East Harlem, lugar donde Tupac nació. Nació el 16 de junio de 1971 en East Harlem, distrito de Manhattan, Nueva York. Su nombre de nacimiento era Lesane Parish Crooks, pero en 1972, su nombre fue cambiado a Tupac Amaru Shakur en honor al revolucionario Inca Túpac Amaru II. Su madre, Afeni Shakur, (nacida Alice Faye Williams), y su padre Billy Garland, eran miembros del Partido Pantera Negra a finales de la década de 1960 y principios de los años 1970. Tupac nació un mes después de la absolución de ella de más de 150 cargos de "conspiración contra el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y los monumentos de Nueva York". La lucha y el encarcelamiento rodeó a Tupac desde su infancia. Su padrino, Elmer "Geronimo" Pratt, un importante personaje en las Panteras Negras, fue declarado culpable de asesinar a un profesor de la escuela durante un robo en 1968, aunque posteriormente su condena fue anulada. Su padrastro, Mutulu, pasó cuatro años en la lista de los 10 fugitivos más buscados del FBI a partir de 1982, en la preadolescencia de Tupac. Mutulu era buscado en parte por haber ayudado a su hermana Assata Shakur (también conocida como Joanne Chesimard) para escapar de una penitenciaría en Nueva Jersey, donde estaba encarcelada por asesinar presuntamente a un policía estatal en 1973. Mutulu fue capturado en 1986 y encarcelado por el robo de un camión blindado Brinks en el que murieron dos agentes de policía y un guardia. Shakur tenía una hermanastra, Sekyiwa, dos años menor que él, y un hermanastro mayor, Mopreme "Komani" Shakur, que apareció en muchas de sus grabaciones. A los 12 años, Tupac se inscribió en el 127th Street Ensemble, en Harlem, y protagonizó el personaje de Travis Younger en la obra A Raisin in the Sun, realizado en el famoso Teatro Apollo. En 1986, la familia se trasladó a Baltimore, Maryland. Tras completar su segundo año en el Instituto Paul Laurence Dunbar, se trasladó a la Escuela de Artes de Baltimore, donde estudió interpretación, poesía, jazz y ballet. Actuó en obras de Shakespeare, y en el papel del rey de los ratones en El cascanueces. Tupac, acompañado por uno de sus amigos, Dana "Mouse" Smith, como su beatboxer, ganó la mayoría de las competiciones de rap en las que participó y estaba considerado como el mejor rapero de su escuela.. Por razones de seguridad, su madre envió a Tupac a vivir con un amigo de la familia en California, en este lugar estudió poesía bajo la tutoría de Leila Steinberg en el año 1989. Posteriormente, al finalizar el curso realizó una presentación junto a Strictly Dope. Desarrolló una gran amistad con Jada Pinkett (más tarde Jada Pinkett Smith), que duró hasta la muerte de Shakur. En el documental Tupac: Resurrection, Shakur dice: "Jada es mi corazón. Será mi amiga para toda mi vida", y Pinkett Smith dice de Shakur que fue "uno de mis mejores amigos. Es como un hermano. Fue más allá de nuestra amistad. El tipo de relación que teníamos solo se consigue una vez en la vida". Un poema escrito por Shakur titulado "Jada" aparece en su libro, The Rose That Grew From Concrete (La rosa que creció del cemento), que también incluye un poema dedicado a Pinkett Smith llamado "The Tears in Cupid's Eyes" ("Lágrimas en los ojos de Cupido). En junio de 1988, Tupac y su familia se mudaron nuevamente, esta vez a Marin City, en California, donde asistió al Instituto Tamalpais. Shakur comenzó a asistir a las clases de poesía de Leila Steinberg en 1989. Ese año, Steinberg organizó un concierto con el antiguo grupo de Shakur, Strictly Dope. Tras el concierto firmó un contrato con Atron Gregory y fue presentado al grupo de hip-hop Digital Underground. En 1990, fue contratado como bailarín de la banda y roadie. Carrera de rapero Su carrera ell, se encontraban con sus respectivas esposas cuando, al cruzar la calle, un coche en el que se encontraba Tupac casi les golpea, tras lo cual Whitwell dio pie a un altercado con los integrantes del vehículo. Un policía resultó herido en las nalgas, y el otro en la pierna, la espalda o el abdomen, de acuerdo con diversos informes de prensa. No fueron encontradas otras lesiones, pero Mark Whitwell fue acusado de disparar contra el automóvil de Shakur y después mentir a la policía durante la investigación. Shakur fue acusado de disparar contra el policía, hasta que los fiscales decidieron retirar todos los cargos en contra de todas las partes. En diciembre de 1993, Tupac y otras personas fueron acusados de abusar sexualmente de una mujer en una habitación de un hotel. Según la denuncia, Shakur sodomizó a la mujer y luego alentó a sus amigos a abusar sexualmente de ella. Shakur negó verbalmente los cargos. Según él, mantuvo relaciones con la mujer días antes del incidente, relaciones sexuales consentidas en su habitación de hotel Shakur declaró que estaba dormido poco después de que ella se marchara y más tarde se despertó con sus acusaciones y amenazas legales. En el juicio fue declarado culpable de abuso sexual y condenado a un año y medio de prisión. El juez describió el crimen como "un acto de violencia brutal contra una mujer indefensa". En 1994, fue declarado culpable de atacar a un antiguo empleado en el rodaje de un video musical. Fue condenado a quince días en la cárcel con días adicionales en un equipo de trabajo de carreteras, servicios comunitarios, y una multa de 2.000 dólares. En 1995, Tupac fue condenado por el homicidio de Qa'id Walker-Teal, un niño de seis años que fue víctima de una bala perdida en un tiroteo entre la comitiva de Shakur y un grupo rival, en Marin City en 1992. No obstante, las pruebas de balística demostraron que la bala no era de Shakur o de cualquier miembro de su grupo. Finalmente no hubo cargos criminales ya que Shakur acordó con la familia del chico una cifra de entre 300 .000 y 500 000 dólares. Después de cumplir parte de su condena, fue liberado bajo fianza en espera de su apelación. El 5 de abril de 1996, un juez lo condenó a 120 días de prisión por violar los términos de la libertad condicional. Tiroteo de noviembre de 1994 En la noche del 30 de noviembre de 1994, un día antes de que se anunciara el veredicto por abuso sexual, Tupac recibió impactos de bala y fue robado por dos hombres armados con uniforme militar en el vestíbulo de los estudios Quad, en Manhattan, Nueva York. Tupac acusó a Sean Combs, Andre Harrell y Biggie Smalls, a los que vio poco después del tiroteo. Shakur los describe como si actuaran de manera muy extraña, algo así como sorprendidos de que estuviera vivo. También sospechó de su íntimo amigo y socio, Randy "Stretch" Walker, de estar involucrado en el asalto. Según los médicos en el Hospital Bellevue, donde ingresó inmediatamente después del incidente, Shakur recibió seis heridas de bala, dos en la cabeza, dos en la ingle y otro en el brazo y el muslo. Tupac abandonó el hospital, en contra de las órdenes del médico, tres horas después de la cirugía. En los siguientes días, Tupac asistió al juzgado en silla de ruedas, y fue declarado culpable de tres cargos de abuso sexual, pero inocente de otros seis, incluyendo la sodomía. El 6 de febrero de 1995, fue condenado a entre un año y medio y cuatro años y medio de prisión por abuso sexual. El 30 de noviembre de 1995, exactamente un año después del día del tiroteo, Stretch fue asesinado en Queens. El 15 de junio de 2011, un preso admitió estar involucrado en este tiroteo y robo, y afirma haber sido contratado para ello por James Rosemond, propietario de entretenimiento Zar. Condena de prisión Tupac comenzó su condena el 14 de febrero de 1995 en el Clinton Correctional Facility de Nueva York. Poco después, lanzó su álbum multiplatino Me Against the World, convirtiéndose en el único artista en tener un álbum en el número uno del Billboard 200 mientras cumplía una pena de prisión. El álbum se mantuvo en lo más alto de las listas durante cinco semanas, y vendió 240.000 copias en su primera semana, estableciendo un récord de ventas en una primera semana para un artista de rap masculino. En prisión contrajo matrimonio con su novia Keisha Morris, aunque más tarde la boda fue anulada. Durante su encarcelamiento, Shakur leyó muchos libros, como El príncipe de Nicolás Maquiavelo, y El arte de la guerra de Sun Tzu. También escribió un guion titulado Live 2 Tell, una historia acerca de un adolescente que se convierte en un rey de la droga. Tras cumplir ocho meses en prisión, Shakur fue liberado de la cárcel, debido en gran parte a la ayuda e influencia de Suge Knight, el CEO de Death Row Records. Knight pagó la fianza de 1.4 millones de dólares y a cambio le exigió que grabara tres álbumes para el sello Death Row. Death Row Records El 13 de octubre de 1995, Suge Knight logró pagar la fianza para sacar a Shakur de la cárcel, el trato se basaba en que Suge Knight pagaba su fianza y a cambio, Tupac firmaría un contrato con Death Row de tres álbumes. El hecho de salir de la cárcel marcaría una profunda felicidad en Shakur, se estableció en Los Ángeles, California y comenzaría a grabar una gran cantidad de canciones, la mayoría de ellas para su próximo disco All Eyez On Me El 13 de febrero de 1996, Shakur lanzó su cuarto álbum como solista, All Eyez on Me. Este doble álbum fue el primero y segundo de su compromiso de tres álbumes con Death Row Records. Se vendieron más de nueve millones de copias. A diferencia de Me Against the World, el álbum estaba más orientado a la mentalidad matona y de gánster. Tupac continuó con sus grabaciones a pesar de los crecientes problemas en Death Row. Dr. Dre dejó su puesto como productor de la casa para formar su propio sello, Aftermath. Shakur siguió creando cientos de temas durante su tiempo en Death Row, la mayoría de los cuales serían liberados en sus álbumes póstumos R U Still Down? (Remember Me), Still I Rise, Until the End of Time, Better Dayz y Pac's Life. El 4 de junio de 1996 lanzó junto a los Outlawz el tema "Hit 'Em Up", en el que atacaba verbalmente a Biggie y a sus asociados. En la canción, Shakur dijo haber tenido relaciones sexuales con Faith Evans, la esposa de Biggie por entonces, y atacó la credibilidad callejera de Bad Boy Records. Shakur estaba convencido de que algunos de los miembros de Bad Boy estaban relacionados con el tiroteo de 1994. Shakur se alineó con Suge, que ya estaba enfrentado con Combs y su sello Bad Boy, añadiendo fuerza al conflicto entre la costa Este y Oeste. En junio comenzó un proyecto llamado One Nation en el que colaboraban raperos de la Costa Oeste y raperos de la Costa Este, para demostrar así que no había una guerra de costas, sino que era una cosa personal entre Bad Boy Records y Death Row. El rapero invitó a su finca de California a grupos de rap de la Costa Este de la talla de The Boot Camp Click y Tha Luniz. Tupac quiso colaborar también con otros raperos más notorios de la Costa Este tales como Big Daddy Kane, Fat Joe, Busta Rhymes, Outkast y DJ Premier. Finalmente sólo acudirían Big Daddy Kane y DJ Premier, este último produciendo una canción del disco que incluso hoy en día no ha sido lanzada y no se sabe a ciencia cierta el nombre que lleva; en cambio Busta Rhymes enviaría a su amigo Capital LS para ayudar en el proyecto, Shakur acabaría recibiendo a raperos de menor escala como Greg Nice, ASU, etc. El 4 de julio de 1996, Tupac actuó en directo en el House of Blues con los Outlawz, Tha Dogg Pound, y Snoop "Doggy" Dogg. Fue el último concierto de Shakur. Mientras estaba en la cárcel, Tupac leyó y estudió sobre Nicolás Maquiavelo, que inspiró su seudónimo "Makaveli" bajo el cual lanzó el álbum The Don Killuminati: 7 Day Theory. A lo largo del álbum, Shakur sigue centrándose en los temas de dolor y de la agresión, haciendo de este álbum una de las obras emocionalmente más oscuras de su carrera. Shakur escribió y grabó todas las letras en sólo tres días y para la producción se tomaron cuatro días, sumando un total de siete días para completar el álbum (de ahí el nombre). El álbum fue completamente terminado antes de la muerte de Shakur, entre julio y agosto de 1996, y en la portada aparecía él mismo crucificado, simbolizando lo que los medios de comunicación habían hecho con él. Tupac tenía planeado formar Makaveli Records, que habría incluido a los Outlawz, Wu-Tang Clan, Big Daddy Kane, Big Syke y Gang Starr. En agosto grabaría la que sería su última película, Gang Related, en la que tiene una actuación muy relevante y esencial en el filme. Durante ese tiempo, Shakur se centró en la película, dejando a un lado las entrevistas y sus sesiones en el estudio para grabar canciones, se sabe que concedió un par de entrevistas y que grabó muy pocas canciones. En esos tiempos, estuvo muy centrado en hacer obras de caridad, y en temas políticos. Como dato importante cabe destacar que el día 27 de agosto Shakur envió a su becaria a sacar sus canciones de Death Row con una carta en la que decía que cuando acabara su último disco del trato pactado con Suge Knight, se marcharía del sello, sin embargo el abogado de la discográfica no lo permitió. También estuvo planeando una película sobre la vida de su madre, Afeni Shakur, la cual se llamaría And Still I Rise en la que él mismo se encargaría de la banda sonora y de dirigirla. Septiembre de 1996 En septiembre, Tupac continuaba con el rodaje de Gang Related y apoyar el proyecto de Death Row East junto con su socio Suge Knight, más tarde tenía pensado en formar Makaveli Records, una ramificación de Death Row en la que sería Shakur el dueño de esta pequeña discográfica. El 2 de septiembre fue entrevistado por la revista sueca OKEJ, la entrevista fue llamada "My dream came True" y es considerada una de sus últimas entrevistas. Al día siguiente terminaría de rodar Gang Related y lo celebraría por todo lo alto con la gente de Death Row y de la propia película. El 4 de septiembre de 1996, Shakur viajó a Nueva York a los MTV Awards de 1996 donde en primer lugar apoyaría el proyecto de Death Row East concediendo una entrevista. Tras ello, se encontró en Central Park con Nas, enemigo de Tupac ya que según éste, le copiaba en sus canciones. Pese a la presión de Suge, Tupac acabaría haciendo las paces con Nas. Luego presentaría los MTV Awards junto a Snoop Dogg y concedería la que sería su última entrevista. Sorprendentemente, Snoop Dogg declararía que quería colaborar con Bad Boy Records ya que los admiraba pues según el propio Snoop, era Shakur quien tenía un problema con ellos; Tupac quedaría decepcionado de su amigo tras haberle ayudado cuando fue condenado a la cárcel y no volvería a querer saber nada de Snoop. El 5 de septiembre, grabaría las que serían sus tres últimas canciones, una de ellas dedicada el combate de Mike Tyson contra Bruce Seldon, y otra dirigida a raperos con los que tenía feudos (Jay-Z, The Notorious B.I.G., Sean Combs y Hussein Fatal). Al día siguiente viajaría a Nueva York donde estuvo firmando sus discos, mientras que por la noche grabaría su último videoclip, Toss It Up, en el que aparece en un garaje con una chica y con un coro formado por Danny Boy, Aaron Hall, K-Ci & Jojo. Muerte El 7 de septiembre, Tupac fue a las Vegas con Suge Knight para asistir al combate de boxeo entre Mike Tyson y Bruce Seldon en el MGM Grand de Las Vegas. Después del combate, uno de los socios de Suge vio a Orlando "Baby Lane" Anderson, de 21 años de edad y miembro de los Crips Southside, en el vestíbulo del MGM Grand, e informó a Tupac. Tupac y su grupo agredieron a Anderson, y la pelea fue grabada por las cámaras de vigilancia del hotel. Unas semanas antes, Anderson y un grupo de Crips le había robado a un miembro de Death Row en una tienda de Foot Locker, lo que causó el ataque de Tupac. Tras el incidente, Tupac subió a su habitación donde comentó el suceso a su comitiva; estaba muy sobresaltado y alegre por lo que había sucedido. Tupac y Knight tuvieron una charla a solas por un rato, luego aparecieron y fueron en rumbo a Club 662 de propiedad de Death Row Records, se desplazaron en el BMW 750iL de 1996 de Knight. A las 10:55 de la noche, mientras que el coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, Tupac bajó la ventanilla y un fotógrafo le tomó una fotografía. Alrededor de 11:00-11:05 horas, unos policías en bicicleta detuvieron el vehículo en Las Vegas Boulevard debido al alto volumen de la música y porque el coche no concordaba con las placas. Las placas se encontraban en el maletero del coche de Suge, y pudieron marcharse sin ser multados. Alrededor de las 11:00, el coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo en Flamingo Road, cerca de la intersección de Koval Lane, en frente del Hotel Maxim, y un vehículo ocupado por dos mujeres se detuvo en su lado izquierdo. Tupac intercambió palabras con las dos mujeres y las invitó a asistir al Club 662. Aproximadamente cinco o seis minutos después, un Cadillac blanco de cuatro puertas con un desconocido número de ocupantes se detuvo al lado derecho del coche de Knight, bajó una de las ventanas del coche y rápidamente disparó 12 tiros a Tupac. Este, fue alcanzado por tres balas, hiriéndole en el pecho, en la mano derecha y en el muslo, esta última bala rebotó en su fémur alojándose en la pelvis. Aparentemente una de las balas rebotó en su pulmón derecho. Suge fue herido en la cabeza, aunque se cree que la bala simplemente le rozó. Según él, una bala se incrustó en su cráneo, pero los informes médicos posteriores contradijeron esta declaración. En el momento de los disparos, el guardaespaldas de Tupac se encontraba en el coche de atrás, perteneciente a Kidada Jones, la novia de Tupac. El guardaespaldas, Frank Alexander, declaró que cuando estaba a punto de viajar junto con el rapero en el coche de Knight, el propio Tupac le pidió que condujera el coche de su novia ya que en el caso de que regresaran demasiado borrachos del Club 662 necesitarían varios coches para regresar al hotel. Al llegar a la escena, la policía y los paramédicos trasladaron a Suge y a un fatalmente herido Tupac al Centro Médico Universitario. Según una entrevista con uno de los mejores amigos de Tupac, el director de videos musicales Gobi, mientras que Tupac estaba en el hospital, recibió la noticia de uno de los empleados de marketing de Death Row de que los asaltantes habían llamado al sello discográfico y estaban enviando amenazas de muerte dirigidas a Tupac, afirmando que iban allí para "acabar con él". Al oír esto, Gobi inmediatamente alertó a la policía de Las Vegas, pero la policía aseguró que no había personal suficiente y que no podían enviar a nadie. Sin embargo, los tiradores nunca se presentaron. En el hospital, Tupac no estaba totalmente inconsciente, y fue fuertemente sedado. Respiraba a través de un ventilador y un respirador, y fue conectado a una máquina de respiración artificial, y finalmente entró en un coma inducido por barbitúricos. A pesar de sobrevivir a un gran número de operaciones, como la extirpación de su pulmón derecho, Tupac superó la fase crítica de la terapia médica y se le dio un 50% de probabilidades de supervivencia. Gobi abandonó el centro médico después de ser informado de que Tupac hizo un 13% de recuperación en la sexta noche. El viernes,13 de septiembre de 1996, estando en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, Tupac murió de hemorragia interna, a pesar de los intentos de reanimación de los médicos. Su madre, Afeni, tomó la decisión de decirle a los médicos que se detuvieran. Fue declarado muerto a las 4:03 de la tarde. La causa oficial de su muerte fue insuficiencia respiratoria y paro cardiorrespiratorio en relación con múltiples heridas de bala. El cuerpo de Tupac fue incinerado. Caso de asesinato Debido en gran parte a la aparente falta de progreso en el caso por parte de las autoridades, han surgido muchas investigaciones independientes y teorías relacionadas con su muerte. Debido a la actitud entre Tupac y Biggie, se especuló desde el principio sobre la posibilidad de colaboración de Biggie en el asesinato. Él, además de su familia, parientes y socios, han negado vehementemente la acusación. En 2002, el escritor Chuck Phillips del Los Angeles Times afirmó haber descubierto pruebas que implicaban a Biggie, además de Orlando Anderson y los Southside Crips, en el asesinato. En el artículo, Phillips citó fuentes no identificadas de miembros de pandillas que afirmaban que Biggie tenía vínculos con los Crips, y que a menudo contrataba a sus hombres para su seguridad durante sus apariciones en la costa Oeste. Sin embargo, en 2008, el Los Angeles Times publicó una retracción oficial en primera plana de la historia de Phillips. Los documentos utilizados por Phillips fueron descubiertos por The Smoking Gun y resultaron ser totalmente fraudulentos. Phillips fue despedido de su trabajo cinco meses más tarde, y Biggie fue asesinado en marzo de 1997. El reporte de Philips contradice la teoría del ex detective de la LAPD, Russell Poole, del cual las ideas de los dos asesinatos de los raperos son el tema del libro de Randall Sullivan "LAbyrinth" (LAberinto). El análisis de Poole dice que el CEO del sello discográfico Death Row, Suge Knight arregló para que mataran al rapero estrella de su sello y que afiliados de la West Coast Mob Piru Bloods hicieron el trabajo. El libro de Randal Sullivan "LAbyrinth" sugiere que Tupac intentaba dejar el sello Death Row, una idea que surgió después de que supuestas conversaciones con una cierta novia y después del despido del abogado del sello, David Kenner. También afirma que Knight le debía a Shakur una alta suma de dinero y señala que la herida de bala que Knight asegura haber sufrido en Las Vegas nunca ha sido verificada por el departamento de policía, o nadie además de Knight. Poole era el principal detective investigando el asesinato de Biggie, una asignación que el muy decorado oficial obtuvo no mucho tiempo después de su investigación del crimen del empleado de la casa discográfica Death Row employee y oficial del LAPD, Kevin Gaines. Después de conducir una exhaustiva investigación, Poole concluyó que Knight, un supuesto asesino a sueldo nombrado Amir Muhammed y un grupo policías delincuentes incluyendo al ladrón de bancos David Mack estaban involucrados en la planificación y ejecución de los dos asesinatos de Biggie y Tupac. Poole eventualmente dejó la fuerza policial, frustrado por lo que él asegura que fue una renuencia a seguir sus pistas. Es su afirmación, en el libro de Sullivan y un artículo de la revista Rolling Stone que lo precedió, que varios oficiales de la policía estaban asociados con la casa discográfica Death Row Records y con miembros de pandillas, y que sus jefes no quisieron seguir el caso para que esa información no se diera a conocer. En su apoyo, la familia de Biggie presentó una documentación para MTV insinuando que estaba trabajando en un estudio de grabación de Nueva York la noche del tiroteo. Su mánager Wayne Barrow y el rapero James "Lil 'Cease" Lloyd hicieron declaraciones públicas negando que la participación de Biggie en el crimen y alegando además que ambos estaban con él en el estudio de grabación durante la noche del suceso. El cineasta inglés Nick Broomfield realizó el documental Biggie & Tupac, que examina la falta de progreso en el caso y habla con los amigos cercanos a ambos raperos. El amigo de la infancia y miembro de los Outlawz Yafeu "Yaki Kadafi" Fula estaba en el convoy en el momento del tiroteo e indicó a la policía que podría ser capaz de identificar a los agresores. Sin embargo, a los dos meses fue asesinado en Nueva Jersey. Un DVD titulado Tupac: Assassination fue lanzado el 23 de octubre de 2007, más de once años después del asesinato de Shakur. Explora los aspectos circulantes al suceso y proporciona una nueva visión sobre el caso abierto. Influencias La música y filosofía de Tupac se basa en muchas entidades americanas, afroamericanas y del mundo, incluido el Partido Pantera Negra, el nacionalismo negro, el igualitarismo y la libertad. Su álbum debut, 2Pacalypse Now, reveló el lado de conciencia social de Shakur. En este álbum, Shakur ataca la injusticia social, la pobreza y la brutalidad policial en las canciones "Brenda's Got a Baby", "Trapped" y "Part Time Mutha". Su estilo en este álbum estuvo muy influenciado por la conciencia social y el afrocentrismo impregnado en el hip-hop a finales de los 80 y principios de los 90. Shakur ayudó a extender el éxito de grupos de rap como Boogie Down Productions, Public Enemy, X-Clan y Grandmaster Flash, y se convirtió en uno de los primeros raperos socialmente conscientes de la costa Oeste. 2pac también es admirado por otros MC'S: en el libro "How to rap" Bishop Lamont dijo "Dominó todos los aspectos y todos los elementos del rap" y Fredro Starr dijo "Era un maestro del flow". En su segundo álbum, Tupac continuó rapeando acerca de los males sociales que afectan a los afroamericanos, con canciones como "The Streetz R Deathrow" y "Last Wordz". También mostró su lado compasivo con el himno de inspiración "Keep Ya Head Up", mientras que al mismo tiempo sacaba su legendaria agresividad con "Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.". A lo largo de su carrera se comenzó a ver una actitud más agresiva en Shakur. Los contradictorios temas de desigualdad social e injusticia, agresión desenfrenada, compasión, alegría y esperanza continuaron formando parte del trabajo de Tupac, como lo demuestra con el lanzamiento en 1995 del álbum Me Against the World. En 1996, Shakur lanzó All Eyez on Me.(su álbum más famoso).de sus canciones son considerados por muchos críticos como clásicos, entre ellos "Ambitionz Az a Ridah", "I Ain't Mad At Cha", "California Love", "Life Goes On" y "Picture Me Rollin'"; All Eyez on Me fue un cambio de estilo de sus obras anteriores. A pesar de que aún contenían canciones y temas sociales, All Eyez on Me estuvo fuertemente influenciado por canciones de fiesta y tendían a tener un ambiente más desenfadado que sus primeros discos. Shakur lo describe como una celebración de la vida, y el disco fue un éxito tanto en lo crítico como en lo comercial. Su exitoso álbum The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory en 2005, MTV.com lo ubicó en la posición #9 en la lista de los mejores álbumes de rap de todos los tiempos. La emoción e ira mostrados en el álbum ha sido admirado por una gran parte de la comunidad del hip-hop, incluyendo otros raperos. El álbum debutó #1 en la lista Billboard y vendió 663.000 copias en la primera semana. Canciones como Hail Mary que Tupac escribió y grabó en 30 minutos, demostraron su talento para escribir. Shakur fue un lector voraz, él mismo declaró que "siempre estaba dentro de los libros". Fue siempre una persona muy inteligente y con una facilidad de palabra enorme. Estuvo inspirado por una gran variedad de escritores, entre ellos Nicolás Maquiavelo, Donald Goines, Sun Tzu, Kurt Vonnegut, Mijaíl Bakunin, Maya Angelou, Alice Walker y Khalil Gibran. En su libro, Dyson describe la experiencia de visitar la casa de una amiga de Shakur, Leila Steinberg, y encontrar "un mar de libros" que fueron propiedad de Shakur. Legado Desde su muerte, Tupac se ha convertido en un mártir internacional, un símbolo como Bob Marley o el Che Guevara, cuya vida ha inspirado Tupacistas en las calles de Brasil, murales conmemorativos en el Bronx, y bandas juveniles en Sudáfrica. En la entrada del museo "Marta Herford" en Herford, Alemania se encuentra una estatua de Tupac. También en este 2017 se reconstruirá la estatua de Tupac en Georgia. En un concierto de Mobb Deep, tras la muerte de Tupac y el lanzamiento de The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory, Cormega recordó en una entrevista que los fanes estaban gritando "Makaveli", e hizo hincapié en la influencia de The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory y de Shakur incluso en Nueva York, con la rivalidad entre las dos costas. About.com nombró a Tupac Shakur el rapero más influyente de la historia. Para preservar el legado de Shakur, su madre fundó la Shakur Family Foundation (más tarde rebautizada como la Tupac Amaru Shakur Foundation o TASF) en 1997. La TASF se encarga de "proporcionar formación y apoyo para los estudiantes que aspiran a mejorar sus talentos creativos". La Fundación inauguró el Tupac Amaru Shakur Center for the Arts (TASCA) en Stone Mountain, Georgia, el 11 de junio de 2005. El 14 de noviembre de 2003, un documental sobre Shakur titulado Tupac: Resurrection, fue lanzado bajo la supervisión de su madre y narrado completamente por el propio Tupac. Fue nominada a Mejor Documental en los premios Oscar de 2005. La recaudación se destinó a una organización benéfica creada por la madre de Shakur. El 17 de abril de 2003, la Universidad de Harvard, copatrocinó un simposio académico titulado "All Eyez on Me: Tupac Shakur and the Search for the Modern Folk Hero". Los oradores examinaron una amplia gama de temas relacionados con los efectos de Shakur en todo, desde el entretenimiento a la sociología. Muchos de los oradores examinaron el estado de Shakur y su personalidad pública, incluyendo al profesor de inglés Mark Anthony Neal, de la Universidad del Estado de Nueva York, que dio la charla "Thug Nigga Intellectual: Tupac as Celebrity Gramscian" en la que sostenía que Shakur fue un ejemplo de "intelectual orgánico". El profesor Neal también ha indicado en sus escritos que la muerte de Tupac ha dejado un "vacío de liderazgo entre los artistas de hip-hop". Neal además le describe como una "contradicción andante", un estatus que le permitió "ser un intelectual accesible para la gente corriente". El profesor de comunicaciones Murray Forman, de la Universidad Northeastern, habló del estatus mítico de la vida y la muerte de Shakur. Se refirió al simbolismo y la mitología que rodea la muerte de Shakur en su charla titulada "Tupac Shakur: O.G. (Ostensibly Gone)". Entre sus conclusiones destacó que los fanes de Shakur han tenido "éxito en la resurrección de Tupac como una fuerza vital etérea". En "From Thug Life to Legend: Realization of a Black Folk Hero", el profesor de música de la Universidad de Northeastern, Emmett Price, comparó la imagen pública de Shakur a la de los timadores del folklore afroamericano que dio lugar al "mal hombre" del período posterior a la esclavitud. En última instancia describe a Shakur como un "artista prolífico" que fue "impulsado por un terrible sentimiento de urgencia" en una búsqueda para "unificar la mente, cuerpo y espíritu". thumb|250px|right|[[Graffiti de Tupac en Serbia.]] Michael Dyson, profesor de Humanidades y Estudios Afroamericanos de la Universidad de Pensilvania y autor del libro Holler If You Hear Me: Searching for Tupac Shakur, indicó que Shakur "habló con brillantez y perspicacia como alguien que da testimonio del dolor de los que nunca tendrían su plataforma. Dijo la verdad, incluso mientras luchaba con los fragmentos de su identidad". En una conferencia de Harvard el tema fue el impacto de Shakur en el entretenimiento, las relaciones raciales, la política y el "héroe/mártir". A finales de 1997, la Universidad de California en Berkeley ofreció un curso titulado "Historia 98: Poesía e Historia de Tupac Shakur". A finales de 2003, la línea de ropa Makaveli Branded Clothing fue lanzada por Afeni. En 2005, Death Row lanzó el álbum en directo Tupac: Live at the House of Blues. El DVD contenía la última actuación en directo de Tupac, que tuvo lugar el 4 de julio de 1996, y cuenta con un sinfín de artistas de Death Row. En agosto de 2006 salió a la venta Tupac Shakur Legacy, una biografía interactiva escrita por Jamal Joseph. Cuenta con fotografías inéditas de su familia, historias íntimas, y más de 20 reproducciones de sus letras, declaraciones, escrituras, poesías, y otros documentos personales. El sexto álbum póstumo de Shakur, Pac's Life, fue lanzado el 21 de noviembre de 2006, conmemorando el 10º aniversario de su muerte. Todavía está considerado como uno de los artistas más populares de la industria de la música. Según Forbes, Shakur recaudó 15 millones de dólares en 2008. En 2002 fue reconocido como una de las 10 celebridades fallecidas más ricas del mundo. En 2010 publicó un nuevo disco, "Shakurspeare" que también lleva el mismo nombre un documental creado en ese mismo año. Se espera para 2016 una película sobre la vida de Tupac Shakur parecida a la de The Notorious B.I.G. En una entrevista en televisiòn, la popular cantante Madonna contò que tuvo un romance con Shakur. Según ella, frecuentaban encontrarse en bares y cafeterìas. La cantante también dijo que en un momento dado de la relaciòn, hablò con el rapero acerca de tener un hijo, en el año 1996. El 15 de abril del 2012 apareció al final del Coachella Valey Music and Arts Festival junto a Snoop Dogg mediante una recreación por ordenador proyectada sobre el escenario con un sistema de espejos. Snoop Dogg y el "holograma" de Tupac interpretaron los temas de Hail Mary y 2 Of Amerikaz Most Wanted, causando una gran conmoción entre el público. Bandas Tupac fue miembro de varios grupos musicales o bandas en su carrera. Son los siguientes: * Born Busy: Fue parte del grupo bajo el seudónimo de MC New York en compañía de Darin Keith Bastfield, Ace Rocker y DJ Plain Terror. * Underground RailRoad: Fusión entre Live Squad, Big D The Impossible, Pee Wee, Jeremy y miembros de Digital Underground. Todas las canciones del primer disco de Tupac están producidas por este grupo. * Digital Underground: Tupac tenía 18 años cuando se unió al grupo Digital Underground, conformado por entonces por Shock G y ChopMaster J. "Same Song" fue la primera canción en la que participó Tupac. Posteriormente el grupo colaboró con Tupac en "I Get Around" del álbum Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.. * Two From The Crew: Se unió a la banda formada por jóvenes de Marin City en 1986. El grupo hizo canciones como Lifestyle Of The Poor And Homeless y Lets Get It On. Sus letras hablaban sobre todo de la vida de las personas de color en los guetos. * Strictly Dope: Conoció a Leila Steinberg en San Francisco. Ella ayudó a Tupac a meterse al Ray Luv y poco tiempo después Tupac y Ray formaron parte del grupo Strictly Dope. * Thug Life: Tupac, junto a Randy Walker "Stretch" formó el dúo Thug Life. Stretch posteriormente dejó la banda por razones desconocidas. En 1992, Tupac conoció a Tyruss Himes "Little Psycho" y grabaron una canción titulada "Thug Life". Little Psycho luego cambió su apodo por Big Sike. Posteriormente se unieron al grupo Macadoshis y The Rated R. Ellos grabaron con la compañía Interscope Records un único disco llamado Thug Life: Volume 1. Mopreme (Maurice Harding), el hermanastro de Tupac, también se uniría al grupo. * Outlawz: Formado antes de que Tupac falleciera. Primeramente se conocía como Dramacydal, debutando en la canción "Me Against The World" del disco homónimo. Los primeros integrantes fueron K-Dog (Kastro), Young Hollywood (Yaki Kadafi), Mu (Napoleon), y Big Malcolm (E.D.I. Mean). Su primera aparición fue en "When We Ride" de All Eyez on Me. Más tarde, junto con Mopreme Shakur (Komani), Hussein Fatal y Big Syke (Mussolini), el grupo cambió el nombre a Outlawz Inmortalz. Premios Tupac Shakur fue reconocido en su vida de cantante con nominaciones y premios, algunos de estos son: * En 1995, Shakur se convierte en el primer artista en tener un álbum en el puesto Nº1 de Billboard 200 mientras cumplía condena en prisión. * En 1996, fue nominado para dos Grammy por mejor álbum de rap (Me Against the World) y por mejor canción de rap ("Dear Mama"). * Soul Train Music Awards al mejor álbum de rap 1996 (Me against the world). * MTV premió su canción California Love como mejor vídeo del año * Soul Train Music Awards al mejor álbum de rap 1997 (All Eyez on Me). * American Music Award al Artista Favorito Rap/Hip-Hop 1997. * En 1999, el "MTV: 100 Grandes videos de todos los tiempos" incluyó al video del tema "California Love" en la posición número 9. * En 2002, fue introducido en el "Hip Hop Hall Of Fame" (Salón de la fama del hip hop). * En 2003, fue votado en primera posición por los telespectadores en el "MTV 22 Grandes MC's" * Tupac entró al Libro Guinness de los records, imponiendo el récord de más discos vendidos, por un artista de su género, en la historia * Vibe lo reconoció como el mejor rapero de todos los tiempos. * Rolling Stone le nombró el rapero más grande de todos los tiempos * Rolling Stone lo incluyó en su lista de los 100 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos. * En 2005, el álbum Makaveli: The Don Killuminati: 7 Day Theory fue elegido en el Top 10 de mejores álbumes de rap de la historia por MTV. * VH1 lo incluyó en su lista de los mejores artistas de todos los tiempos. * En 2006 fue premiado en el primer festival anual de cine turcos y caicos por su innegable talento, su voz y como intérprete que cruzaron las lineal raciales, étnicas y culturales, el premio fue aceptado por su madre. * En 2010 la canción Dear Mama es añadida al Registro Nacional de Grabación de la Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos. La Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos ha pedido un movimiento y un elocuente homenaje a la propia madre, tanto a la del rapero asesinado y a todas las madres que luchan por mantener una "Querida Mama" en la familia, de cara a la adicción, la pobreza y la indiferencia de la sociedad. El honor se produjo siete días después de lo que habría sido el 39 cumpleaños de Shakur. * Sus álbumes All Eyez on Me y Greatest Hits fueron certificados como Disco de Diamante por la RIAA * En el 2012 fue el artista más escuchado en las cárceles británicas, según National Prisión Radio y The Mirror por encima de artistas como Drake, Akon, Metallica, Pink Floyd, Biggie, Gyptian, Jah Cure, Slipknot, UB40, Bob Marley, Lil Wayne y Eminem. * En el 2017 fue añadido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll. Discografía ; Álbumes de estudio * 1991: 2Pacalypse Now * 1993: Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. * 1994: Thug Life: Volume 1 (con Thug Life) * 1995: Me Against the World * 1996: All Eyez on Me * 1996: The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory ; Álbumes póstumos * 1996: The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory * 1997: R U Still Down? (Remember Me) * 1999: Still I Rise (con Outlawz) * 2001: Until the End of Time * 2002: Better Dayz * 2004: Loyal to the Game * 2006: Pac's Life Filmografía Películas Además del rap, Tupac actuó en varias películas. Su primera aparición fue un cameo en la película Nothing But Trouble con Digital Underground. Su primer papel importante fue en Juice, en la que interpreta a Bishop, un adolescente de gatillo fácil por el que fue aclamado por Peter Travers de Rolling Stone como "la figura más magnética de la película". Posteriormente trabajó junto a Janet Jackson en Poetic Justice, y con Duane Martin en Above the Rim. Después de su muerte, tres de las películas terminadas por Shakur, Bullet, Gridlock'd y Gang Related, fueron lanzadas póstumamente. También iba a trabajar en la aclamada Menace II Society de los hermanos Hughes, pero fue reemplazado por Larenz Tate después de agredir a Allen Hughes como resultado de una pelea. El director John Singleton mencionó que escribió el guion de Baby Boy con Shakur en mente para el papel principal. Finalmente se filmó con Tyrese Gibson en su lugar y fue lanzada en 2001, cinco años después de la muerte de Tupac. La película cuenta con un mural de Shakur en el dormitorio del protagonista y aparece la canción "Hail Mary" durante una escena. La vida del rapero Shakur ha sido reconocida en los grandes y pequeños documentales de cada uno, intentando captar los diferentes eventos durante su corta vida. El documental que especialmente reconoce la vida de Tupac es titulado: Tupac: Resurrection publicado el 14 de noviembre de 2003, que fue grabado bajo la supervisión de Afeni Shakur y narrado con la voz del propio Tupac. La película fue nominada al mejor documental en 2005 por los Premios de la Academia (Óscar). * 1997: Tupac Shakur: Thug Immortal * 1997: Tupac Shakur: Words Never Die (TV) * 2001: Tupac Shakur: Before I Wake... * 2001: Welcome to Deathrow * 2002: Tupac Shakur: Thug Angel: The Life of an Outlaw * 2002: Biggie & Tupac * 2002: Tha Westside * 2003: 2Pac 4 Ever * 2003: Tupac: Resurrection * 2004: Tupac vs. * 2004: Tupac: The Hip Hop Genius (TV) * 2006: So Many Years, So Many Tears * 2007: Tupac: Assassination * 2009: Tupac: Assassination II: Reckoning * 2010: 2Pac Shakur: Shakurspeare * 2013: Lokotam Hildrid II * 2015: Straight Outta Compton (película) * 2017: All Eyez on Me (película biográfica). Categoría:Estados Unidos Categoría:Raperos